The Love of a Woman
by gkathleen0788
Summary: Bella and Edward our from different side of the track. They both have been through so much. Can they find trust and forgiveness in each other? Or will their past keep them in the dark? Please review good or bad.


**Chapter One 'Starting a New Life' **

**_Bella's POV_**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 27 years old. I have an older brother and a younger sister. Our lives haven't been easy but we tried to make a most of it. My mom was an alcoholic and left us when I was about five. My brother took it the worst since he was the momma's boy. My sister was too young to remember my mother. My father was crushed because he loved her with all that he had. I tried my best to take care of them all and managed to pull it off.

I never really had a serious relationship with anyone. It was a date here or a few months there. At the age of twenty I became pregnant. I had to quit school in Seattle and come back to Forks. I had the baby and with the help of my father carried it to term. It was a risky pregnancy at that. My son was born breach and I was force to have a C-Section. When he came out my life had changed for the better. After a few months of healing it was time to go back to school.

My dreams of becoming a lawyer were a bit of a stretch but I still wanted to work in law. I headed to a votech school outside of Forks where I became a paralegal. I graduated at the top of my class and was given a list of jobs. It became discouraging when none of them were biting. Until one them did I worked at the local law first and as a bartender at the local bar. I had to make money for my son and that was a place to do it. Then after about two months ago I finally got an offer. I was going back to Seattle.

I was loading the last of my bags. "Dad please don't cry," I said looking at him holding my son.

"I'm not," Charlie said taking a deep breath.

"I am going to miss you sis," Alice said hugging me close.

"You will be in Seattle in a few months," I said with a smile. "And I will be back down here to watch you graduate," I said holding onto her tight and kissing her head.

"Come on Bells," Emmett said from the car.

"I am coming," I said as my father set down my son. Alice hugged him and he headed to the car. I hugged my father and tried to hold back the tears.

"Now who is crying?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"I love you dad," I said holding him close and then pulling away.

Charlie walked me over to the car and opened the passenger door. "Goodbye Chance," he said kissing my son on the forehead.

"Bye Grandpa," Chance said with a sad face.

"Later dad," Emmett said with a wave and then we drove off. I sat back in the seat and my brother looked over at me. "You are going to do great sis," he said causing me to smile.

"Thanks Em," I said before looking back at my sleeping son.

We finally made it to the apartment my brother helped me put a deposit on. It was a nice two bedroom house that had enough space for me and Chance. At least till I could afford to get a house. We got all the boxes into the apartment and it had already been furnished by my brother.

"All done," Emmett said looking around.

"Thanks Em," I said touching his hand. "And I promise I will pay you back," I said firmly.

"Sis," Emmett said looking straight at me. "You are family you don't owe me anything except to take your life back from that monster," he said causing me to smile.

"Thanks," I said with tears in my eyes and looked at Chance. "But I can't hate him for everything," I said with a smile and he smirked.

"When is the interview?" Emmett asked looking back at me.

"Tomorrow at eight," I said softly.

"I will be over at seven then to get him," Emmett said causing me to nod his head.

"Thank you so much bro," I said with a smile on my face.

"Anytime," Emmett said kissing me on the cheek. "How about I order us some pizza as we get everything unpacked?" He asked.

"That would be great," I said nodding my head and got up to call. Once the pizza got there we started organizing everything for the house. It took a couple of hours but it got done.

"I am going to head back home," Emmett said hugging me.

"Alright," I said wanting to bring up something before she left. "So," I said. "Who is the girl?" I asked causing him to look up.

"How?" Emmett asked in shock.

"You have been texting constantly," I said with a smirk. "Is she nice?" I asked.

"She is but she is a pistol," Emmett replied. "I have been dating her for a couple of months," he said with nodding my head. "I am sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted to be sure," he said.

"Sure of what?" I asked confused.

"That I loved her," Emmett said causing me to smile. "Okay I am going to go now," he said not really the one to talk about his feelings.

"See you at seven brother," I said as he headed out the door.

I looked over at my son passed out on the couch. I picked him up in my arms and took him to his new room. I laid him down on the bed that my brother had bought for him. "Goodnight my little man," I said kissing him on the forehead.

I went into my room and laid down on my bed. "I can do this," I said taking a deep breath.

I laid down in the bed and tried to go to sleep. I was starting a new life for myself. I couldn't help but be excited and nervous at the same time.

**_Edward's POV _**

My name is Edward Masen Cullen. I am 29 years old. I have a younger sister and a younger brother. My life was an easy one while I was growing up. My family had a lot of wealth and we never wanted. I by no means had a silver spoon in my mouth I still had to work. I still had to mow the lawn and it was a big lawn. I still had to study hard and I still had a curfew to follow. It wasn't until two years ago that my life went to hell. That my life was crushed.

I dated a girl name Tanya Denali for four years. She got pregnant when we were both in school. She gave up her career to take care of the baby. I stayed in law school to provide for them. When my daughter was three she walked out on us both leaving divorce papers behind. It killed me to know that one day I would have to fully explained to my daughter that her mother left. If it wasn't for my family I wouldn't have gotten through it all.

Once I started at my dad's law firm it didn't get any easier. It seemed like every case I got I couldn't win a single one. I don't understand it. My brother who was younger than me was winning right and left. I wonder if this is meant for me. Maybe I am not suppose to be a lawyer. When my dad started giving me a lighter case load it was a blow to my ego. The only thing that kept me strong was my daughter. She was my life the thing that kept me going.

Today we were going to my parents for dinner. "There is grandma's baby," Esme said as my daughter ran over to her.

"Hey bro," Jasper said coming over to me. "Dad wants to see you," he said.

"Alright," I said nodding my head. "Nelcina don't give grandma trouble," I said firmly.

"Promise daddy," Nelcina said with a smile on her face.

I walked into my father's studio as he was just getting off the phone. "Yes father," I said causing him to stand and walk over to me.

"I just wanted to speak with you," Carlisle replied. "See how you were holding up?" He asked.

"I am just fine father," I said feeling a little irritated.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Carlisle said softly. "You lost another case this week," he said.

"What do you want me to do father?" I asked. "Resign," I said with him sighing.

"No," Carlisle said. "I want you to go talk with someone," he said. "You are dealing with a lot of emotional pain," he said firmly.

"I don't need to talk to anyone," I said firmly. "I am just fine," I said trying to control my anger.

"Alright," Carlisle said raising his hands.

"BOYS!!" I heard my mother shout.

"Dinner is ready," I said heading away from my father.

We all gathered around the table and I put my daughter beside me. "I heard we are getting a new paralegal," Jasper said looking over at my father.

"Thank God," I said getting a little irritated by our current paralegal.

"We will all be meeting with her in the morning," Esme said looking at all of us. "I heard she is very qualified but doesn't have much experience," she said.

"Then why hire her?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"Your mother has a hunch and after Jessica," Carlisle began. "I will never doubt her," he said looking over at her causing all of us to snicker.

"BREAD!!!" Nelcina yelled out.

"Yes my angel," I said handing her a piece of bread.

Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and had a smile on her face, "Who is the guy?" Esme asked.

"Guy," Rosalie said. "What makes you think it's a guy?" She asked.

"I know that smile dear," Esme said causing her to blush.

"He is really great," Rosalie said sighing.

"When do we get to meet him?" Carlisle asked causing her to look at him.

"Hopefully soon," Rosalie said. "I just don't want to rush," she said causing my father to nod.

"Understandable," Carlisle said before going back to dinner as well all did.


End file.
